The Greatest Thing that Ever Happened to Me
by Summer Styles
Summary: Glitch recalls a time when he was happier; when he first saw her outside of Dance Central, when he gave her that first kiss, and when he made that child with her. He tells you the story of his time with the one and only Miss Aubrey, and how he spent it with her last moments.
1. Miss Masters

"_I can't help but notice you staring at me."_

I can't believe I let this happen.

This is my fault. I should have done something.

I let her leave. Why did I let her leave?

Now, my child, this is the story of how I fell in love with your mother, and let her get away…

…for good.

* * *

After Dance Central my mom told me that I was transferred from my original school—which was P.S. 181—to Sherwood Academy of the Arts. She said I had a scholarship there—a dance scholarship, I might add.

"I know you love to dance," she said that day. "This is a great opportunity to be able to get a career in dance. I know this is not your kind of dance, but I know you will enjoy it. In fact, your father and I both graduated from performing arts schools—both with a degree in dance! Perhaps this school will expand your range."

So, without question, I went to the school the next day. I got my schedule and went to my first class.

That was when I saw her again—Miss Aubrey, or Aubrey Masters.

Aubrey Masters was the most popular girl in Sherwood Academy of the Arts. That was what I didn't know when we competed in Dance Central.

She was the teaching assistant of my dance class. I mean, my **first** dance class, which was ballet.

[Okay, I know you think that ballet is very girly but it's really hard! Have you ever seen a hip hop dancer dance on his tiptoes? Of course you haven't. It's really fu—I mean—it's really **freaking** hard.]

"Hello, newbies," she said as she paced back and forth slowly. "To those who do not know me, I am Aubrey Masters. Mister Johnson is not here today so I shall be his temporary replacement. No, I am not an employee. I am simply just a student that excels in ballet that Mister Johnston chose me to be the teacher for today."

She walked in front of me and skimmed my features. She made a face that looked as if she realized who I was.

"State your name," she said then stepped forward so our bodies were touching and our faces only centimetres apart.

[Back in Dance Central I was a head shorter than Aubrey. Before the start of Sherwood, however, I grew so much that I was about an inch taller than her. That was actually a relief!]

"Glitch Yoo," I said then made a smirk. "Pleased to meet you, _Miss Aubrey_."

She gasped then quickly smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, _Glitch_."

Before I knew it, she grabbed my hand and spun us around. I managed to grab her waist and gently eased her body down to make a dip.

The class applauded and Aubrey pulled herself away from me.

"Great job, _Glitch_," she said then looked at the rest of the class. "As for the rest of you, you will be partnered up."

She partnered up the twenty other kids in the class and left me to be her dance partner. I was surprised. She hardly ever talked to me in Dance Central but, on my first day of school, she chose _**me**_ to be her partner!

The class divided in pairs so that left Aubrey and me in the front of the classroom-slash-studio.

We learned a few things, mainly a few _en Pointe_ steps and hell-lot of lifts.

{Author's Note: My ballet is a little rusty and I hardly know the terms. I'm using the terms I learned from the anime _Princess Tutu_.}

* * *

By the time class was over it was already lunch break. The class was pretty long—four hours long, to be specific—but hey, at least I got to spend a lot of time with Aubrey. After class, however, Aubrey made me stay a little after class.

"Glitch," she said before she closed the door. "You're Glitch from Dance Central, aren't you?"

I nodded. "And you're Miss Aubrey."

She shook her head. "Clearly you already knew that. What are you doing here?"

"I was enrolled here after Dance Central," I told her. "My mom told me to expand my range in dance since pop-it-lock-it—or as Rasa and Lima called it, B-Boy—is the only dance I'm good at."

"Did you know I was here?" she asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, I didn't. I only found out you were studying here when I saw you for class!"

She sighed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "I thought Rasa and Lima sent you to get me to investigate on Tan or something."

"If Rasa and Lima wanted you to check out what Tan is doing I think they'd send Angel instead of me," I replied.

"I doubt they would be that obvious," she said as she crossed her arms and sat on the desk. "That would be suspicious and my schoolmates will probably think he's my Mexican boyfriend—which he is absolutely _**not**_!"

I sighed in relief. _So she isn't dating Angel,_ I thought to myself.

"You're single?" I said and my sentence ended up as a question instead of a statement.

She sighed and nodded. "I should have so many boys in love with me right now. Sadly, the only boys I know who are in love with me are either stupid or is Angel."

I forgot to mention one very important detail: I had a crush on Aubrey. During Dance Central I couldn't help but stare at her and smile whenever she talked, smiled, or whatever she did. I even remember checking out her ass after that nasty time travel situation with Tan.

[You didn't hear that from me.]

"I'm sure that there's someone who likes you that is neither stupid nor is Angel," I said as I walked to her desk. "He'll turn up someday."

She looked at me and smiled—which caused me to smile. "Thanks, Glitch. I might give you extra points for that."

I felt the blush rush through my blood vessels and make its way to my cheeks so my young skin was bright red.

"Well, I gotta go for lunch," I told her. "Will I see you after class?"

"Of course!" she said with her smile still there. "In fact, let's eat after school together. Let's get to know each other outside Dance Central."

I nodded and headed for the door. Before I could exit she called out my name.

"Glitch? There's one more thing you should know about."

"What is it?" I asked.

Her face grew serious. "Call me 'Miss Masters', not 'Miss Aubrey'."

* * *

When I found a table for lunch I noticed people sit at my table. They were from my ballet class.

"We saw you dance with Miss Masters," one of them said. "You guys were amazing!"

"You were crazy good," said another. "It looked choreographed. Did you guys rehearse beforehand?"

I shook my head. "Trust me, it was neither rehearsed nor planned."

"That was amazing for an impromptu performance!" the first one said.

"Yeah…" I said and saw Miss Aubrey sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

She was by herself, excluding the boys with flowers and gifts who were surrounding her table.

"Aubrey, marry me!" one boy said.

"I hope you like lilies," another boy said. "They reminded me of you."

"Do you like chocolates?" asked about five of the boys there.

She responded with a fake smile and politely said: "Thank you for the lilies, but lilies aren't my favourite flowers. As for the chocolates, are they milk, dark, or white?"

Somehow she managed to refuse to take their gifts. She was nice enough not to blame them for their actions. In fact, she even told them to keep guessing!

I, on the other hand, wanted to know what she liked. From what she said, she didn't like lilies.

I got out a piece of paper that I didn't know I had in my pocket and drew flowers—a patch of cherry blossoms—with a pen I didn't realize was attached to my shirt pocket the whole time.

"You draw so well," one of my ballet classmates said to me. "Asians are so talented."

When I was done I approached Aubrey and gave her the drawing.

"Glitch?" she asked then looked at me. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

I shrugged. "If I am, will you say 'yes'?"

She looked at me with a confused look in her eyes. "I'll only say 'yes' if you think cherry blossoms are my favorite flower."

I nodded. "I really think cherry blossoms are your favorite flower. I can't explain why I think that but I just do."

She smiled. "See you at the school entrance at six thirty."

A smile formed on my face. "I will see you there."

When I got back to my table everyone was looking at me. They all seemed to be in shock. There were even people from other tables who were staring at me.

"Nobody has ever gotten a 'yes' from Aubrey Masters," said a guy that looked like an upperclassman.

"How did he manage to ask her out?" a girl asked. "She's untouchable!"

I felt proud of myself from that moment on.

* * *

After lunch I had Algebra II and Biology—each about an hour long. Even though they were just, well, Algebra and Biology, they were so advanced that I had to reread the chapter three times to understand it!

My class after the two non-dance subjects was Contemporary.

Contemporary was hard. It wasn't as hard as ballet but it was almost as hard. That dance required more fluidity. [Yes, child, that's a word.] I was quite flexible for a dancer of my genre but this dance made me twist and stretch my body to lengths and I swear that my muscles were torn up.

[I probably should have dropped that class. It feels like I did drop it but now it feels as if I didn't.]

My last two classes were ballroom. The first class was standard. I was partnered with a random girl who I never bothered to talk to. I can't even remember her name. Did it start with an 'S'?

The second ballroom class (and last class overall) was Latin. There was no partnering _yet_. We first learned the proper footwork for each type of Latin dance. If I could be honest with you, the footwork was **impossible**! The songs were too fast for my liking and the pattern made no sense to me. _One-two-cha-cha-cha!_

* * *

Finally, school was over and I met up with Aubrey who arrived much earlier than I did.

"You said you'd be here at six thirty," she said with her arms on her waist. "It's six thirty-two."

"I'm sorry if I take too long to take a bath and bother looking nice on our first date!"

I looked at her carefully and couldn't help but blush. She was wearing this beautiful white dress that I liked and she was wearing heels—something I despised until she started wearing them.

"So," she started. "Where do we go?"

I hadn't really thought of what to do for the date. In fact, the entire time during school I didn't even plan the date! That was when I remembered seeing a Nando's on the way to school.

"There's a Nando's on the way to my place," I said with a smile. "Let's go there."

She nodded. "I heard their Peri Peri chicken is amazing."

"Nando's it is, then."

Just as I walked out of the school gates someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and Saw Aubrey's hand wrapped tightly around it.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"_We're_ going to Nando's, remember?" I said.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. There is no way I am walking to Nando's."

"How do we get there?" I asked. "I don't have a car."

"How did you get _here_, then?" she asked. "I doubt you could walk from there. This school is far in the city and isn't anywhere close to a single house!"

"My dad dropped me off," I said. "He's at work now so he can't pick me up."

She let go of my wrist and got her cellphone from her bag.

"Sebastian?" she asked on the phone. "Uh, yeah. Can you get my chauffeur at the school, like, right now? I know it's late. Just get me the car! Geez, _thank you very much_."

And with that, she hung up.

"You're gonna ride a car to Nando's?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "_We_'re gonna ride a car to Nando's."

At that time I thought to myself: _God, this girl is a diva! _Diva or not, Aubrey was pretty hot.

Five minutes later there was a limo that stopped in front of the school.

"Open the door," Aubrey said. When I gave her a weird look she sighed in frustration and said: "It's a gentleman's job to open the door for his lady."

Without question (mostly because I didn't want her to think I was rude and let her leave because I wouldn't open the door) I opened the door. She got inside the limo and I followed suit, closing the door behind me.

"We're going to Nando's," Aubrey told her chauffeur.

Finally, the limo got to Nando's. There, we picked a booth not too far from the door but far enough to have a private conversation.

We talked about our lives outside of Dance Central. It turned out Aubrey was a rich girl who was trained in different dances, but most especially in ballet! She even said that when she found out about Dance Central, she thought it involved a lot of different dances like ballroom and ballet. It was only on the day itself that she found out it was different kinds of hip hop!

I told her everything about me—the fact that my parents were both amazing dancers, the fact that I am Korean (she even made me sing a K-Pop song by this girl group called Girls' Gen or something), the fact that I'm middle class, and the fact that my parents support my dance career.

* * *

After dinner we rode the limo to my house's compound. When we were about three streets away of where my house was, my phone rang. When I checked who the unwanted caller was, it was my mom.

"Hello?" I asked.

"WHERE ARE YOU? IT IS ALREADY NINE IN THE EVENING AND YOU ARE STILL NOT HOME!"

[Of course your grandmother had to yell. She was Asian! Asians tend to yell when something doesn't go their way. Even your grandfather used to yell, but he only yelled when necessary. I yell, too, but like your grandpa, I only did it when necessary.]

{Author's Note Again: I'm Asian and I yell all the time. No racism here, okay?}

"Chill, mom," I said through the phone. "I'm with a friend and we're on our way home."

"You have a friend already?" she asked. "It's only your first day! May I know who he is?"

Her question made me nervous. Of course she thought my friend was a guy. Guys don't exactly make friends with girls. How was I supposed to tell her I was with a girl that I had a crush on?

Just as I was about to say something, Aubrey got my phone from me.

"Hi, Mrs. Yoo!" she said. "I'm Aubrey, your son's 'friend'." Her fingers made air quotation marks at the word 'friend'.

[I couldn't hear what my mom was saying. All I remember was Aubrey saying a bunch of 'yes's' and 'no's'.]

Pretty soon Aubrey gave me back my phone.

"Congratulations, Glitch," she told me. "You now have a mommy-approved, senior high school girlfriend."

I was shocked. "What?!"

"Your mom found out I was the 'girl from Dance Central that my son has a crush on'. Now she thinks I'm your girlfriend."

[Curse my mother. Please, child, say something mean about granny.]

After that I went blank. All I remember was kissing her right then and there.


	2. Graduation Party

_To the Anonymous who said: "I've always thought of what this pairing would be like so its good to finally find a story between the two! :D Too bad its a one shot. :( #TeamGlitch&Aubrey 3"  
_It's not a one shot. Therefore, this chapter exists. I ship this, like you do! I love that hashtag now. I shall tweet with that hashtag. Follow me on Twitter! summerier_frost

_To the Anonymous who said: "Really good! A refreshing couple. Outside of aubrey/angel or glitch/lilt/oc"  
_I don't ship the other ships. Besides, this ship is kind of canon. :D

* * *

"_Too young to notice and too dumb to care."_

Every day since the date, Aubrey and I have been—what's the word?—getting much closer.

After ballet class (while Mister Johnson was still away) the two of us would share kisses on her desk. After school I'd take her to my place and cook for her. On the weekends she'd take me to her house (which is **HUGE**, by the way) and we'd ride on her yacht. Sometimes she'd take me swimming at her parents' resort where we get VIP treatment.

Aubrey and I were keeping our relationship status a secret but we'd occasionally exchange glances. If that wasn't proof enough that Aubrey and I were together, I don't know what was.

Nobody in Sherwood really knew what was going on between me and Aubrey after that first date. People would ask me for details ('deets', as some of the girls called it), but I would just say vague things like: "It was ayt", "Stuff happened", and "What do you think happened?"

By the end of my first school year at Sherwood, Aubrey graduated. I was there for her graduation. Nobody asked me why I was there; they all assumed I was there because I was a schoolmate.

Some people were suspicious. A bunch of the guys from her batch surrounded me and tried to get me to answer their questions. I just ignored them but they did anything they could to get me to answer them.

"Who do you think you are kiddo?" one of them asked then shoved me.

"We were here first," another said.

"How could a freshman like you even get Aubrey to say 'yes' to you and not us?" a third asked.

The other guys asked questions and punched me everywhere.

Just when I thought I would black out, someone stopped them.

"What are you boys doing to Glitch?" It was Aubrey.

The guys stopped punching me and looked at her. They were speechless.

"Now, give me back the incoming sophomore and I will spare your lives."

The guys backed away and Aubrey moved closer to me.

I thanked her and she smiled, which caused me to smile.

* * *

After the graduation, she held a pool party at one of her summer houses—while her parents' were back at home, of course. She invited a lot of the Dance Central people (but she didn't invite Rasa, Lima, and Oblio).

While the girls (and Kerith) were getting dressed us guys were already in the pool.

"Oh yeah, pool party!" Bodie yelled as he turned the music player on. The song that played was 'Get Low'—one of Bodie's songs in the 2000's.

Right after Bodie jumped in the pool all of us guys started dancing. Pretty soon the song changed into something more girly; Ever After by Bonnie Bailey. None of us guys complained about this. In fact, just as the song changed, the girls (and Kerith) entered the pool area.

The first to enter were Flash4ward. This made Mo really happy.

Next were the Glitterati, much to our dismay.

After them were Emilia and Dare. I could feel Maccoy saying 'Those are the real deal' from who-knows-how-many feet away.

That meant Aubrey was the last. Strangely, the song changed to "Looks like Sex" by Mike Posner. When she walked in the pool area, I saw her in her swimsuit. It wasn't the swimsuit that she usually wore at the family resort—which was a white tank top and equally white shorts—but, instead, was a very revealing pink bikini. I could feel myself turn red. I mean, not just red, but hard as well.

I looked away from Aubrey and tried to hide my…hardness. Sadly, my efforts were in vain when Angel noticed.

"Would you look at that?" Angel said. "The little _chico_'s got a b—!"

[I'm not even gonna say the word. I'm too embarrassed to say it, even to you.]

Everyone who was there laughed.

Lucky for me, Aubrey defended me.

"Haha, Angel. You say that as if you've never got one."

Angel looked at her, and then at me. "What turned you on, anyway?"

"I'm not gonna tell you!" I yelled.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to get rid of the…hardness. I swear, if someone heard me, someone would be so-ahem, back to the story.

When I got back to the pool I saw Angel talking to Aubrey. It seemed like Aubrey wasn't interested but Angel kept trying to talk to her. He looked persistent.

I got inside the pool and looked around. Maccoy was talking to Dare, Mo was flirting with Taye, and the Glitterati were just lying down on chaises near the pool. Bodie was doing laps, Emilia was staring at something that I couldn't see, Lil' T was blushing, and Angel was talking to my Aubrey.

I swam to Aubrey and Angel and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Come on, _chica_," Angel whispered loud enough for others to hear. "Be my girl and I'll stop annoying you."

Aubrey shook her head. "I already have a boyfriend, Angel. Get off my back already. No matter what happens, I will never be 'your girl'."

"Aubrey, don't make this hard for us both. Just say you'll be my girl."

"No. I love my boyfriend and I am and will stay loyal to him no matter what you say."

This surprised me. Did she just say she loved me?

I approached them and 'cleared my throat' to catch their attention. "Hi there."

This caught Angel's attention. "Well, hello there, _chico_."

"Glitch?" Aubrey said with an annoyed tone. "Will you please get this guy away from me?"

"With pleasure," I said and pushed Angel away from Aubrey. When I got back to Aubrey—who was sitting on the edge of the pool—I pushed my hair back and made sure that my streak was still obvious. "Did you say that you love your boyfriend and that you are and will stay loyal to him?"

She blushed. "Yes, I did. Are you trying to imply something, Glitch?"

I nodded. "You know I am, Aubrey."

She leaned her head closer to mine as I did the same. Before anything could happen, she pushed me and I immediately grabbed her wrist, making us both fall in the pool.

My back hit the bottom of the pool, and it really hurt. I felt Aubrey gently land on top of me and clutch her arms around me.

I pushed us both to the water's surface where we could breathe.

Aubrey looked at me then laughed, which caused me to laugh. She wasn't laughing at me, but rather, at both of us. What we did was something really silly.

The others were just staring at us as if we just did something really weird in front of them. Maybe we did do something really weird—like show our affection towards the other.

"Have they always been that close?" I heard Emilia ask someone.

Before anyone else could respond, Aubrey wrapped her arms around me even tighter than when we were submerged in the pool.

"I am loyal and will forever be loyal to my boyfriend," she whispered in my ear. "I may not have told you that I loved you to your face just yet, but I love you Glitch."

Her timing may not have been the cheesiest and the most romantic and the most private, but her timing was the best I could ever hope for. It wasn't planned, which means she said it because she felt she had the need to.

Of course I couldn't just stay there and say nothing. I had to say something to her.

"I love you too, Aubrey," I said before I submerged us both in the pool, my lips finally on hers for the first time that day.

While we were submerged, I could hear my heartbeat. It was beating rather slowly but evenly. I could also hear hers—the timing is just like mine.

I opened my eyes and released our lips. I saw her smiling at me. She said something that I couldn't hear, but I didn't care. She looked beautiful, as if she could pass for a mermaid.

I kissed her. The kiss was filled with so much passion from me and her. It felt as if we were making love on the spot—which we weren't because that would be gross.

[Of course I thought it was gross—I was still a virgin! Perhaps, if I wasn't a virgin then, it would be—no. Still gross.]

I don't know how long our kiss actually lasted but, before I knew it, we were above the surface of the water, gasping for air.

I noticed Angel staring at us with his jaw dropped.

"Your boyfriend is _Glitch_?" he asked, confused.

Everyone else gasped.

"Aubrey and Glitch are together?" I heard Emilia ask.

"I never would've thought of that," I heard Dare say.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" Mo asked.

I looked at Mo and shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mo. Aubrey and I tried really hard to keep us a secret and we weren't planning on telling you or the others."

"How long have you two been together?" Taye asked.

"We've been together for almost a year," Aubrey confessed. "The only people that know about us are his parents, his siblings, my parents, and—just today—you guys."

I could see Lil T was sad. Not like I cared.

"How?" Maccoy asked. Of course Maccoy had to talk. He doesn't like to stay quiet.

I looked at Maccoy. "We go to the same school. I met her on the first day and we sorta just clicked right after that."

They all just stared at us. Angel gave the most pissed-off look but his stare softened as he sighed.

"I say you should be together," he said. "You guys are happy with each other, so I should be happy for the both of you. Congratulations, Glitch and Aubrey."

He hugged the both of us and it felt really awkward for me since, well, he's hugging me—a dude—and Aubrey—my girlfriend.

This hug was followed by a group hug that included everyone. Everyone but the Glitterati. I don't think they cared.

* * *

After that awful-slash-awesome pool party and some poolside dinner, Aubrey and I went to her room and got dressed for bed. Not without a bath, of course! I bathed before her only because she told me that she takes **forever** to bathe.

She took about two hours in the bath. What do girls even do in the bathroom? Can't they just shampoo and rinse like everybody else?

When she got out of the bathroom she was wearing this long robe that covered her whole body and her hair was straight—not its usual curly style. Funny that even when she just got out of the bath she was still pretty hot.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

I couldn't speak. Her after-shower (if that is even a word) voice was sexy!

[Okay, child. Cover your ears if you don't wanna hear this. Trust me, things are about to get kinda graphic.]

{Author's Note: Like he said. From this point on (or at least to when I say so) the scenes are going to be pre tea graphic. (Yes, I know it's spelled 'pretty'. I just want to show you how I say it as I write, well, it.) You have to scroll down to skip this part. You will see another 'Author's Note' again by the end of the graphic part.}

Man, words can't even begin to describe how I felt then. The best way to describe it is this: ten inches. Yes, I'm talking about my dick. No surprise there. Woo!

"My, my, Glitch," she said. "Such a hard p you have."

She went closer to me and I could swear it stood. Why did I just say that?

"Do you realize how sexy you even are right now, Glitch?" she asked. "You're so sexy and you make me want to do this;"

And with that, she took off her robe.

_Holy shit,_ I thought to myself. _Holy shit, Aubrey is naked. Holy fucking shit!_

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Are you trying to imply something, Aubrey?"

"What is there to imply?" she asked in return. "I'm telling you directly; I want to have sex with you."

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Aubrey wants us to fuck._

She pushed me to the bed—which I didn't know I was standing in front of—and kissed me.

"Au—." I was cut off by her lips.

And that is the story of how I lost my virginity to the hottest girl I have ever met.

{Author's Note, again: You can look now. I don't have the guts to write smut! ^^}

The next day I woke up with Aubrey next to me. This made me smile. That was the first time that I woke up next to Aubrey **without any clothes on**.

She moved a bit which made me think she was waking up.

"Glitch," she mumbled. "We just made a baby."

I was shocked. _Did we really make a baby?_

I lifted up my blanket and sighed in relief. I was wearing protection.

"No we didn't," I told her. "You're silly."

I don't think she heard me. The next thing she said was:

"Don't tell anyone about this. I won't tell anyone about this either. I love you, baby."

Thank goodness she was asleep or else she would see my "excitement", if you know what I mean.


	3. The Little Mermaid

**To Nikikris:** I reply to your reviews. Check your inbox so we can have a conversation! Just saying...

**To the anonymous who said**: _"Great read and cute couple. How tall is glitch compared to aubrey in the story btw"  
_Thanks! In this story, Glitch is about an inch taller than Aubrey. By the end of the school year, however, he is half a head taller than her. It just wasn't mentioned. Could you imagine a tall Glitch? Weird, right?

**To TsundaBear who said: **_"I like how everyone's portrayed. good story!"  
_Thank you so much! I had a hard time trying to portray Angel and Glitch. I'm still having a hard time with Glitch, even though I'm writing in his point of view. Aubrey is super fun to do, since I sometimes feel like a rich girl myself.

* * *

"_And now most of the time we'd have too much to drink."_

It was my sophomore year. Since Aubrey graduated from Sherwood, I was stuck partner-less and girlfriend-less. I was stuck learning about ballet without her voice to cheer me on. I was signed up for curricular activities that she suggested for me that I didn't even want to join in the first place.

Ballet class became shorter. From eight in the morning 'til nine, I had drama class. From nine 'til ten I had Trigonometry. Ballet was only from ten 'til noon.

After lunch break I had two non-dance classes like last year. I had chemistry and history. After those classes I had contemporary, standard ballroom, and Latin ballroom.

What was different was my class after Latin; jazz. Jazz class was about an hour-and-a-half long. That was probably my favourite subject. Favourite after ballet, I mean.

Gosh, I missed Aubrey so much back in sophomore year. I was really miserable because I never got to see her that year. I only got to speak with her through the phone.

* * *

My junior high year was better for me. In fact, I think that was the best year. Aubrey was back as a coach for the high school ballet group-slash-troupe.

Our school signed up for an interschool contest for ballet. I was part of the group (of course). The theme for sectionals was fairy tales. Aubrey wanted to do _The Little Mermaid_ because—as she claims—it was "different".

"We are not going to do those 'pirouettes with a slipper' or 'dances that end with a kiss'," she said in the beginning of our first meeting. "In this story, the two main characters do not get married. They do not kiss. They do not live happily ever after. There is no romance. That is why we must do this story."

She explained to the crew people what she wanted for props and how she wanted the backdrops to transition from one to another.

She picked a majority of the dancers. The Little Mermaid was the first, then the sea witch, and the father of the Little Mermaid. They were all top students from their respective classes.

There were only two main characters she still needed to pick dancers for—the prince whom the mermaid falls for, and the prince's betrothed-slash-fiancée.

"Glitch will be the prince," she said while smiling at me.

In my head I was like: _'Whoa, what? Me? Aubrey, what are you doing? I can't do this. I'm not even the top student in __**my**__ class!_

On the outside I was like: "Sure thing, Miss Masters."

Guess who picked as the betrothed? She picked herself.

"The contest's rules say that coaches are allowed to appear in their respective group's performances—to coach to the dancers silently, I assume—just as long as our parts are not major or important to the story," she told the whole group. "Since the betrothed only appears a few times, she is who I will be."

* * *

[Just so there's no confusion, we didn't use the Disney version of the story. We used the original.

Like the Disney version, I was saved by the Little Mermaid (who we shall call Ariel) but, since I was unconscious, I didn't know that. When I woke up, I assumed I was saved by a maiden who found me where I was washed up in.

I was brought back to my kingdom where I spotted Ariel on the shore. I save her and I—how do I put this in a modern way?—took her out on dates.

Soon I found out I was engaged to someone I didn't know I ball was held in commemoration of our engagement. I was angered by the news and told Ariel that I would much rather marry her than my betrothed.

It turned out my betrothed was Aubrey who happened to be the maiden who I thought had saved me.

Our wedding took place in a boat and Ariel…jumped in the ocean and turned to sea foam.

Sucks for her, right?]

* * *

Our rehearsals were tough. When someone made a mistake Aubrey would yell out something like "That's not how we choreographed it!" or "Do it right or the judges will notice your mistake and make you a laughing stock for the rest of your short life."

In our last rehearsal before sectionals was the hardest of all. It felt as if my life was on the line with this last rehearsal. Every step I made felt fragile, every move felt like I was trying not to get hit by lasers.

In the end of rehearsals Aubrey and I had a routine. Since it was our 'wedding' we had to kiss at the end. We make the kiss look real and seem real. Yeah, we made the kiss real. It made it more romantic. We rehearsed with a real kiss because if we didn't rehearse with a real kiss, the performance wouldn't be as spectacular.

['Spectacular' was the word Aubrey used to describe it.]

The cast members didn't know what was going on between us. I don't think any of them were suspicious. They probably just assumed that my kiss with Aubrey was real because stage kissing was hard.

I know that Aubrey wanted to kiss me for real because we're official. That's pretty obvious, right?

* * *

The day of sectionals was hectic. I mean, _really_ hectic. There was so much to do, so much pressure on the dancers, and so much shit from the judges.

Costume changes, backdrop changes, prop changes, even wig changes all took their place backstage. Everyone was running around yelling "Where's my costume?" and "Mermaid, it's your cue!"

Luckily, our performance went better than any of our rehearsals. We even placed first! We had dinner at Nando's to celebrate.

Late that night I stayed over at Aubrey's place to celebrate our success.

Since Aubrey was in her twenties (I think she was only twenty) at that time she drank a lot of champagne. Even though I wasn't of legal age, she let me drink a glass or two

"Here's to an amazing show!" she said as she raised her glass.

I made my glass collide with hers to make a toast. "Oh yeah!"

It wasn't long 'til Aubrey and I got tipsy. Her tipsiness was worse than mine.

"I love you, Glitch," she would say repetitively.

Before I knew it, she was kissing me. She unbuttoned her blouse and I did the same with my shirt. Our lips stayed intact until we released for air.

"You're so sexy without your shirt," she whispered and kissed me again.

What happened was kind of a blur. All I remember is that we went _all the way_. **Again**.

* * *

As Regionals passed Aubrey wasn't feeling so well. She was vomiting and eating the strangest of foods like Nutella-covered pickles, rose petal tarts, and bananas with cheese.

Right before Nationals, she told me what was wrong.

"I'm pregnant, and you're the father."

There was only one thing that came to mind that day.

_Holy shit._


	4. Junior Prom

**To Tsundabear who said: **_"What a cliffhanger!"_  
I know, and I'm sorry. I'm still having trouble dividing this story in parts. It was originally a one shot but I thought, 'Nah. This story will get more views and reviews as a multi-chapter story. So, the previous chapter was going to have something that comes right after it—which is this chapter—but I divided the story to add more to it. Believe it or not, the pool party chapter and this chapter are just improvised! They're to make the story longer.

I am upset. Wanna know why? I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews anymore. You guys are making me sad. Please review so I'll have the motivation to update.

Ladies and gentlemen (or maybe just ladies), I present to you: **Junior prom!** It's basically a filler chapter but it follows the timeline.

I have an announcement at the end of the chapter so stick around for that. Have fun!

* * *

"_Open with care, now, I'm asking you, please."_

It was the day all the female high school juniors were waiting for; junior prom.

For two months the dance committee have picked a theme, set up decorations, hired a caterer, hired a DJ, hired a band of student performers, and looked for dates.

Only a few of us guys at my school didn't want to go to prom. More than half of the school's male population had a date while we less-than-hot guys had nobody to ask. I had no motivation to go to prom or ask anyone at my school because none of them were my girlfriend and if I couldn't go to prom with my girlfriend, I might as well not go.

A week before prom the prom committee announced the nominees for prom king and queen. Oddly enough I was a nominee.

It felt very strange, being a nominee. I never expected myself to have people putting me in something as huge as prom. Sure, I was a standout in Dance Central, but I was only noticed in my previous school because I was Asian. Being noticed for having a lead role in an interschool ballet competition and helping the group win not just sectionals, but regionals and Nationals was an awesome thing for me. That wasn't something I would've expected from myself either.

Just three days before prom I walked up to the head of the prom committee and asked her a question.

"Are we allowed to ask girls who don't go to Sherwood?"

She looked at me with a baffled expression. "We have plenty of available girls. Why do you want to ask someone outside of Sherwood to prom?"

"My girlfriend isn't a student here," I told her. I gave her a look that said I was serious about asking my girlfriend to prom.

Her expression changed and now she was calm. "Do whatever you want, Glitch. You're the most popular boy in Sherwood Academy—just remember that. You can ask anyone you want."

After she said that, I left. I was confused with her words but then I noticed the hallways.

Everywhere I went I saw girls watching me. Some were staring at me as if they were expecting something from me, some were looking at me as if they were in love with me, and some were looking at me as if they wanted something from me but couldn't get it.

I saw one of the guys from the production of The Little Mermaid and I asked him if I was really the most popular guy in school.

"Dude, you were amazing in The Little Mermaid," he told me. "Everyone in the school saw your performance, and most of the girls ship you with *insert Ariel's name here since I'm a terrible person*! Oh, and also, as if The Little Mermaid wasn't enough, you got the lead in both The Tin Soldier _and_ Giselle! Everyone was amazed at your work. Thank God Miss Masters picked you or else our school's rep would falter."

This shocked me. I was the most popular guy in school and I didn't even notice until someone mentioned it? God, I was a terrible person. Aubrey knew my potential but she said she only picked me because she wanted to see me dance more than anyone else. Neither of us expected that I'd be really popular.

I walked along the halls and found Aubrey's office. I knocked on her door (which was open) and I saw her training "Ariel" for something.

Both girls looked in my direction and both blushed.

"Glitch!" they both said in a chorus.

Aubrey looked at "Ariel". "Training is over. It's time for you to get back to class!"

"Ariel" left the room and I went inside. I closed the door behind me.

Aubrey walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know you came here for something. What do you want?"

I gave her a light peck on the lips. "You're not a Sherwood student, right?"

She shook her head. "I am _not_ a Sherwood student but I am temporarily working as Sherwood's _coach_ for the ballet group. Why do you ask?"

I moved us backwards so we wouldn't be so close to the door. I ended up pushing Aubrey against her desk—her lying down on it, and me on top of her.

"You, me, prom?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised. "You want an employee like me to be your date for the prom? Glitch, I don't know if that's even allowed!"

"Technically you're not an employee. You're just working here _temporarily_. Nationals are over, and you don't work here. You will be my prom date and I won't leave 'til you say 'yes'."

I kissed her neck ten times and then bit it just to hear her scream. When she did, I kissed the spot I bit and kissed her lips.

"Okay," she said and raised her hands in surrender. "I'll go to prom with you!"

I got off of her and helped her up. "What color of dress will you be wearing? I still need to buy you a corsage."

"Anything to hide this bump over here," she said and rubbed her stomach. "Navy blue, perhaps?"

I knelt down and kissed her stomach and whispered to it. "I'm sorry but we're gonna have to hide you again. It's only been four months since your mommy told me that she was pregnant. We only need a few more days for you to stay hidden. Mommy and Daddy love you!"

* * *

Three days later was the day of prom. I picked Aubrey up from her house.

Her parents weren't around so she had no trouble getting out of the house with me. She asked her chauffeur to drive us to prom.

We arrived at prom with our hands clasped tightly. Everybody was looking at us strange. I didn't really give two craps about it. We were together and we wanted to show it to the entire junior batch of Sherwood Academy.

I heard whispers and gasps, but that didn't matter. Not much noticed us anyway.

Prom was amazing because I got to spend it with Miss Aubrey. We danced all night—even songs that were in Dance Central! We had too much fun dancing to "Gangnam Style," "Hello" (the one by Martin Solveig and Dragonette, not the Lionel Richie song), "Call Me Maybe", and even "Bass Down Low"!

I went to the DJ booth and requested for a song to play; "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade. That was probably the sweetest and most emo song I have ever heard.

When the song played I approached Aubrey and danced with her. Before the bridge I brought her to the hallway.

"Glitch!" she said after I closed the door behind us. "Explain yourself; why did you take me outside of prom?"

I just smiled at her. "I find it more romantic that we dance here alone."

After dancing for about four more songs, we went back inside the ballroom where prom was.

The principal came up on stage with two envelopes in his hand and two people behind him holding crowns.

"Good evening, students," he said. "Now is the time when I shall announce the winners for prom king and queen."

Everyone there—including Aubrey and I—applauded.

"Sherwood Academy of the Arts proudly presents your prom king," he said and pulled out a card from the envelope. "…Glitch Yoo!"

I squeezed Aubrey's hand and released it to get on stage to claim my crown.

"Now, our prom queen is…" the Principal continued. "*insert Ariel's name here*!"

Everyone applauded, including me—only so I won't look rude—but not including Aubrey. I could tell she wanted the win to be a write-in. She wanted the prom queen to be her so she could share the king and queen's dance.

"Make room for the prom king and queen in the center," the principal said as he gestured for the students to part. "Let the king and queen have their dance."

"Ariel" and I got off the stage and positioned ourselves in the middle of the dance floor. My eyes wandered for Aubrey and saw her about to leave the ballroom. I ran to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

She struggled to find the right words. "I was going to—um—fresh bathroom—I mean use the air—I mean, ugh. Never mind."

"I want you to dance with me," I told her and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

I saw everyone's shocked faces, including "Ariel's".

The song that played was "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. It was my first song as prom king and, in that moment, I swear it became one of my favourite songs. The next song was "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by One Direction. The song surprised me because I thought they only sang those annoying pop songs like "What Makes You Beautiful", "Kiss You", and whatever else their songs are.

{**Author's Note:** I am a Directioner. I am a _true_ Directioner so don't you dare think I'm hating on One Direction. I am not hating on them. I'm only doing this for the sake of the story.}

The third song was "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. With this song, Aubrey was singing along.

"_I knew I loved you before I met you,_" she sang. "Would you believe this song suits our situation right now?"

I was confused. "How does it suit us?"

She giggled. "Believe it or not, I dreamt about you the night before I saw you at Dance Central. I was so shocked because you were literally the man of my dreams!"

"Wow," was all I could manage. That was actually quite a surprise to me. The girl of my dreams (not literally) dreamt about me before we even met?

When the song ended, I didn't let go of Aubrey. The song changed to this song with the lyric: "_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care._" It was pretty suggestive, even for a high school prom.

"_I want you to rock me."_

In that moment, I thought, _holy hell, this song says 'f me' all over it!_

I watched Aubrey as the song played. She was actually singing along! How did she know this incredibly suggestive song?

"It's by One Direction," she whispered.

At first I thought she was kidding, until she told me that she was serious. For each line she told me who was singing. She was saying names like "Liam", "Louie", some name I didn't understand that sounded like "Nile" (her favourite member), and "Zen". She even said the first verse was sung by a "Harry" (her second favourite member).

After "The F Me Song" another song played—a song I wasn't expecting to be playing as it was my parents' theme song—"When You Say Nothing at All" by Ronan Keating.

[Wow. That's a lot of –ing's.]

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,_" I sang. I memorize the lyrics by heart. That's what happens when your parents are so sappy with a certain song—one tends to memorize it!

My dad always sang this to my mom—when they had dinner together, before dad leaves for work, before going to bed, and even after they argue! Dad was always so sweet to mom.

"_You say it best when you say nothing at all,_" I sang. I smiled at Aubrey and kissed her lightly.

When I released she looked at me. "So you don't like the sound of my voice?"

"It's not that!" I shout, loud enough to be heard within a twenty-meter radius. "The song is just saying that one can say so much without using their voice. I'm not insulting your voice in any way. Your voice is amazing!"

She blushed. "Thanks, Glitch. You're the best boyfriend ever. You are also going to be the best father this world has ever seen."

* * *

After prom I took her back to her place. I stayed on the front porch with her, slightly nervous about something.

"Tonight was amazing," she told me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Aubrey," I said, still nervous.

She looked at me. "Why are you so nervous, Glitch? You know that I love you. Why did you just say that now?"

I knelt down on one knee, held her right hand, and kissed it. I looked up at her and just said the words I was too nervous to say:

"Would you do me the honour of being the person I sleep next beside and wake up next to in the morning? Would you be my other half, my one and only, my true love? The love of my life, please be my wife?"

She jumped on me with her arms wrapped tightly around me. "Of course I will! I know you're only doing this for the baby's sake, but I will marry you!"

No words could describe how happy I felt when she said that.

"What? No ring?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't have money for an engagement ring. One doesn't even need a ring to propose."

I got something from my pocket and got up, pushing her lightly. I showed her what I had in my pocket—it was a box.

She opened it and was surprised. I gave her a glass cherry blossom. I felt that even though it was cheaper, it had more worth than a diamond ring.

"It's beautiful," she said then kissed me. "I'll treasure it forever!"

I just remembered that I brought my trusty headphones with me. I put them on her and smiled. "Another reminder to tell you that we're engaged. This one, you can bring around everywhere and any day, unlike the glass cherry blossom."

I saw her eyes glisten. "Oh, Glitch. I'll use it every day. I think I'll cry!"

I kissed her forehead and hugged her. "You're just what I always wanted."

"_You know that I love you; will you marry me?"_

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!**

Just for fun, you have to answer a question per chapter along with your review. So, as usual, tell me how 'awesome' or 'not Glitch/lilt/oc and Aubrey/angel' it is but, under that, you must answer this question:

_Who is the first Dance Central you have ever played with?_

I don't remember who mine is. I think it's either Angel or Mo. It wasn't by choice, just so you know.

So, get to answering! And reviewing! I'd like to hear what you guys need to say. Is there something I should improve? Is the swearing too much? Should I add more sex? Whatever you need, I will do it.

**Oh, and also,** if you guys know the Jack Frost movie (the 1979 Rankin/Bass movie, not Rise of the Guardians) you may have noticed I put the lyrics of one of the songs. I changed them slightly to fit the story.


	5. Olivia

"_I know I shouldn't say this."_

* * *

Now we move on to the most difficult year of my high school life; senior year.

How was senior year difficult for me?

Let's start at the beginning of the school year.

* * *

I was finally a senior. It was only a year more before I leave for college.

The moment I entered the halls of Sherwood, I saw the people there smiling at me. I had a feeling that senior year was going to be awesome for me.

Even though it was just my first day as a senior I got a phone call during ballet class.

"Whose cellphone is that?" Mister Johnson asked angrily.

I knew the call was from Aubrey. What sucked was that the ringtone I picked for Aubrey was my song for her—"Looks like Sex" by Mike Posner. If it was anyone else, it would be "We No Speak Americano".

"That would be mine," I said as I walked to my bag and fumbled through the pockets to look for my phone. When I found it, it was already playing the chorus! I immediately answered it.

"Glitch?" Aubrey said through the phone.

"What is it Aubrey?" I asked. She never called during school hours. There was clearly something important.

I could hear her sobs through my phone. "My dad found out about my pregnancy. Now I have no place to live and the baby feels like it's coming out! It really hurts. I need your help!"

"Where are you?" I asked, confused. Her father kicked her out of their own house?

Her sobs died down slightly. "I'm in front of my house with a couple of duffels and suitcases. Can you pick me up?—ah!"

"Aubrey!" I yelled out of instinct. "What happened?"

Her screams didn't stop. This made me worry.

I picked up my bag and apologized to Mister Johnson. "There's a family emergency going on and I have to be there."

"What is the emergency?" he asked just as I was about to exit the classroom.

"My fiancée, Aubrey Masters, is in labour. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave."

Before I left, I said one last thing. "I fucked the coach of last year's ballet group."

* * *

When I got to Aubrey's place I saw her with her bags and suitcases. She was crying and screaming in pain.

I ran to her and tried to coax her. She just continued screaming. Lucky for me, I had a car and a legal driver's license so I was able to put her bags in the trunk and her in the backseat.

Ten minutes later we were in the hospital and the doctors checked if she was okay.

"Excuse me, sir," a doctor said to me. "What is Aubrey Masters to you?"

I looked at him and smiled. "She's my fiancée."

"Is the child she's expecting yours?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. What did you expect?"

"Aubrey is fine," he said, obviously changing the subject. "She didn't give birth yet but she's experiencing those normal labour pains. How long has she been pregnant?"

I tried to calculate the amount of time she was pregnant. Since prom we've only had three months of summer vacation. That meant she was pregnant for seven months.

"Seven months, I guess," I told him. "That is my approximation."

He looked at me. His expression showed that he was thinking really hard. "Those labour pains are very normal at this stage during pregnancy. There's nothing to worry about. You can take her home in half an hour."

Within the thirty minutes I was given before I could bring Aubrey to a place to stay I went to her hospital room to see how she was.

She was awake on the hospital bed while holding her stomach. "Hi there, Glitch. I'm sorry I dragged you out here. It's my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to leave school for me."

"It's not your fault," I told her as I walked to the bed. "I blame myself for getting you pregnant. I forgot to wear protection. I mean, I got caught off guard."

She shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have led you on. I forced you to have sex with me."

"No, it's mine," I said and sat on the bed. "You didn't lead me on. I had sex with you because I wanted to. If anyone's to blame, it should be me."

She put her head on my shoulder. "I guess we're both to blame. I mean, I found out you were crushing on be on the way home from our first date. I stood naked in front of you after graduation, we went all the way that same night, I made you the lead role in all our performances at the ballet competition, we celebrated with champagne, and here we are now; we have a pregnant rich girl and her teenage fiancé."

"I love you, Aubrey." I knew that was a random time for me to say that but I really wanted to let her know that I did. "I'll love you forever, and I'll love the baby too."

She looked at me and smiled. "I love you too, Glitch."

Our lips touched and soon the baby kicked. Neither of us flinched but, instead, kept our lips touched. The kiss helped keep the pain away from Aubrey, I guess.

We released the kiss and looked at each other in the eye. Her eyes were greener than I remembered. They were like emeralds, glistening with tears of I'm not sure if joy or pain.

"Where am I going to stay?" she asked me nervously.

I looked at her and slowly kissed her forehead. "I'll ask my parents if it's okay to let you stay with us. You're practically a family member, now that you're carrying a half-Glitch-half-Aubrey."

* * *

Half an hour later I brought Aubrey to my house. My parents and my younger siblings were at the front door to help assist Aubrey and her multiple bags and suitcases.

Just as I entered the door my dad pulled me to the living room and we had a "friendly chat". In other words, he questioned my decision.

"Why is your girlfriend pregnant?" he asked. "Please tell me it's not yours."

I just shook my head.

Dad looked at me with an angered expression. "Aubrey is pregnant with my grandchild?"

He said some shit in Korean that meant _"What am I going to do with this boy?"_

Finally, mom came to the rescue. "Dear, what are you discussing with our son?"

"He got Aubrey pregnant," dad said angrily. "What are we going to do?"

She put a hand on dad's shoulder. "I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: we're not going to kick Aubrey out of the house. We're not going to get mad at our son either. Aubrey's pregnancy is nobody's fault."

"But, dear—!"

"Nobody is going to be mad at anybody," she said with authority. "Just accept that you are going to have a grandchild this early. Who knows? Maybe they'll have red hair or black hair with red streaks!"

Dad sighed and left the living room.

* * *

My parents agreed to let Aubrey stay at our house with a deal; she would stay but only until we both get jobs to support the baby. Aubrey agreed with the deal so she stayed with us. The sad part for me was that she wasn't allowed to stay in my room. Instead, she stayed in my little sister's room whereas my little sister was forced to sleep in my parents' room.

So much for the sweet moments I was hoping for like kissing her stomach before going to bed.

I went to Aubrey's temporary room and saw her reading a book. It was called "Love You Forever".

"_I love you forever, I'll like you for always,_" she sang. Her voice sounded as if it belonged to a choir of Angels.

[See what I did there? I said "choir of Angels"! You know, her crewmate in Lu$h Crew? On second thought, never mind. I only said that because I wanted to make a joke. She didn't sound like a choir of angels. She sounded more like multiple Angels talking in Spanish. It sounded good, but it's not too good that it's the best thing I've ever heard.]

"_As long as I'm living my baby you'll be,_" she finished and closed the book. "Pretty soon you'll be the baby I carry in my arms and rock back and forth."

I smiled at Aubrey. She looked good whenever she showed her soft side.

"That's a really good book," I said, my smile still plastered on my face. "Where did you find that book, anyway?"

"I had it since I was in middle school," she replied. "My mom bought it and I couldn't help but read it whenever I see it. She gave it to me and, since then, the book has been with me."

I walked towards Aubrey and got the book from her. I flipped through the pages and saw pictures of the mom and her son. There was this one picture, however, that was disturbing: it was a picture of a car with a ladder on the roof. I immediately closed the book.

"Is something wrong?" Aubrey asked me, worry eminent in her voice. "Do you not like the book?"

I shook my head. "The mom has a ladder on her car? What's she gonna do; climb up the window of her son's new house or apartment and rock him back and forth?"

"Yes," Aubrey said then got the book from me. "She cares about her son so much. Of course, even if our son or daughter grows up I'll still want to rock him-her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth."

What she said was creepy but I would never say that to her face.

"Dinner's ready, by the way," I said then kissed her lips.

Suddenly a noise came from the door. When I looked, I saw my little sister with a smile on her face.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" she said, then giggled, and then walked away.

I smiled at what she said. It's not every day when we hear people think we're sweet. Most of time, some people are just weirded out by us because most of them don't like us together.

"What's for dinner?" Aubrey asked.

I looked at her and rubbed her stomach. "We're having soy garlic chicken. Is that okay with you, _sweet child o' mine_?"

[Did you get the reference?]

Aubrey giggled. "Soy garlic chicken sounds lovely. I'm sure our baby will love it."

* * *

The next day I knew I had to look for a job. After school I immediately got on the first bus to Manhattan and ran to the only nightclub open at daytime; _Dance 'til You Drop_.

I entered the club's doors and saw only a few people dancing. I walked to the 'employees only' door and entered another door in that room. After the second door, I got out my DCI Agent ID and scanned it on the scanning device behind the second door. After the device confirmed my identification, the small space went down while announcing what floors have passed.

"Sublevel three," the voice prompter said. "You have arrived."

After a larger scanning device scanned my whole body, it opened the doors and let me in.

As I entered the doors, I saw the guys that always danced backup for the DCI agents. I asked them for Rasa and Lima.

"They're in the main office," one of them said. "I don't think they're expecting you."

I walked towards the main office of the DCI headquarters and had my eye scanned.

[Why does DCI headquarters have so much scanning?]

The doors opened and the second I walked in the room I saw Rasa and Lima **MAKING OUT ON THE OFFICE'S DESK**!

"My eyes!" I yelled for them to hear.

The two of them heard me and shuffled out of their apparently comfortable positions on the desk. They looked at me nervously and looked at the floor.

"You weren't meant to see that," Rasa said as he fixed his tie.

"Obviously," I said and closed the doors.

Lima fixed her ponytail and picked up her clipboard from the floor. "What do you need, Glitch?"

I fixed my school uniform and put my bag down. "I need a job."

"What do you need a job for?" Rasa asked as he sat on that infamous desk that sees everything.

I gulped then cleared my throat. "I need it to support my family. Aubrey needs a place to stay and my parents won't let her stay in my house for long so I need the job to get the money to buy a new place for Aubrey and me and to support her hospital bills."

Wow, that was a mouthful.

Lima looked at me with a confused expression. "Did you just say 'a new place for Aubrey and _me_'?"

I nodded. "Just so you know I'm talking about our agent Aubrey. I got her pregnant and she's staying at my parents' house for the time being. I just need the job to support her—I mean—us."

"Sit down," Rasa said and gestured to a chair.

I sat down and looked Rasa in the eye. "I know it seems sudden and uncalled for, but I need a job. You can give me any job, whether it's cleaning the HQ's toilets or finding out Tan's whereabouts."

I could see Lima use the office's laptop to check for something. "It seems we have located Dr Tan. He appears to be somewhere within the city of Townsville." {**Author's Note:** PPG reference, LOL.)

"Well," Rasa said as he raised an eyebrow. "There's your first job. Find out what he's up to."

Thirty minutes later I found Tan in Townsville. He visited this hospital-slash-retirement home. I followed him in.

In the hospital-slash-retirement home (called Paradise Acres) he asked to visit this person named "Olivia". He was brought to a room and, as a DCI Agent, I followed him. We entered the room and I saw an old lady on the bed.

"I'm back, Olivia!" Tan said with happiness in his voice.

[I couldn't see him. He was facing away from me!]

Olivia looked at Tan and smiled. "Oh, it's you! It's good to see you again."

"I even brought you some flowers," he said as he put a bouquet of flowers in the vase next to her bed. "I know how much you love cherry blossoms."

"That's so sweet of you!" she said, her smile growing brighter. "I miss having you bring me cherry blossoms. It's just like the old days."

Tan walks to the bed and kisses Olivia. As much as I hated Tan I want to say that I was grossed out by that kiss, I wasn't. Their kiss was sweet and it made me think of Aubrey and me.

I could imagine Aubrey in the retirement home and I visit her every day. I'll bring her cherry blossoms and we'll kiss before I leave.

"How's Oblio?" Olivia asked.

Tan sat on a chair next to Olivia's bed, this time I could see his face. "Our son is fine. He has learned the ways of freestyle which, by the way, bothers me a lot."

"You know how children are," she said as she reached out for his hand. "They tend to drift away from their parents. It's not always a bad thing."

He held her hand and laughed a bit. "I suppose you're right."

"Enough with the drama," she said with a smile. "Does our son have a girl in his life?"

I let out a scoff loud enough for them to hear (unintentionally) and they looked in my direction. I had to hide, of course! So I did hide.

After I hid I heard Tan talking.

"Yes, Oblio does have a girl with him at the moment," he said with apathy in his voice.

_Okay, that's just gross, _I thought to myself. _What girl in their right mind would be sane enough to date Oblio?_

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

He sighed. "Her name is Jaryn."

I coughed, choked, gagged, and wretched. _Oblio is with __**Jaryn**__?!_

* * *

After that wonderful time eavesdropping on Tan and Olivia, I managed to receive fifty dollars.

I got home late and got a scolding from my parents. I told them I was looking for a job and they were surprised I managed to get one. I even told them not to kick Aubrey out of the house yet since she was still pretty vulnerable from the day before.

I checked up on Aubrey and found her reading another book—this time, it was called _"1D: Dare to Dream"_.

{**Author's Note…again: **Hi there. Please tell me I'm not the only one with the headcanon that Aubrey is a Directioner.}

I knocked on the doorframe three times and she saw me.

"You're home!" she said as she tried to get up. She failed in doing so because her stomach throbbed.

"Aubrey!" I yelled as I ran to her.

She clutched on to her stomach and started taking deep breaths. "It's okay, Glitch."

I sighed in relief then I sat on the bed next to her. "Nice book."

"It's One Direction!" she said with a smile. She flips through the pages until it showed a boy with blond hair and brown roots. "His name is Niall. He's my favourite."

[I was going to read it as 'Knee-Al' until she said how it was pronounced. Thank you, Aubrey, for being there to make me seem less like an idiot.]

"Do you have a favourite song by them?" I asked as I tried to change the subject. "Like, sing a line or two of their song."

She smiled and looked at me. "_Close the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen._"

It sounded like a depressing song. When I heard the actual song, I realized it was.

"That's your favourite song?" I asked. "I thought it was going to be something like 'What Makes You Different' or 'Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply' or 'Fuck Me'."

She giggled. "They don't have a song with any of those titles. I think you're talking about 'What Makes You Beautiful', 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', and '_Rock_ Me'."

I laughed nervously, embarrassed at my mistake. "Yeah, I meant those. What's the title of that song?"

"Moments," she said, her smile disappeared. "It's pretty tragic, to be honest."

I looked at her as if I didn't believe her. "How so?"

"Well, in the verses he's clearly depressed," she started. "In the pre-chorus he says he just wants to 'have this life for one more day' and wants to 'turn back time'. In the chorus he tells the person he's singing to 'you know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love, my heart is breathing for this moment. In time I'll find the words to say before you leave me today.' In the bridge, he jumps off something to end his depression."

When I didn't believe her, she made me listen to the song.

"_Flashing lights in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls in my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all._"

"Wow," was the only thing I could say after listening to that song. Either One Direction was depressed when they wrote this song or someone else who was depressed wrote this song for them.

"Thank Ed Sheeran for that," she told me with a smile. "Without him, 1D wouldn't have any soulful songs."

[Thanks, Ed Sheeran, for that depressing song I can't get out of my head.]

{**Author's Note for the nth time:** If you're getting sick of me and this Directioner headcanon, just tell me and I won't stop doing it. Oh, have you heard of Ed Sheeran? He's only the best songwriter in the world…at the moment! I love Ed Sheeran. Would anyone believe I fell in love with Ed Sheeran before I loved 1D?}

I looked at Aubrey with a smile. "As long as you love it, I'll love it too."

We kissed, our smiles not fading.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is officially the last one for the chapter. Now it's time for the chapter question!

I was so happy with everyone's participation in the previous chapter. I wasn't expecting that many answers! I have a correction to make: my first character wasn't Mo or Angel but, instead, was Emilia! It turns out my first song was Pon De Replay.

Question time!

Who is your Dance Central YAOI OTP that does not include Glitch? [YAOI only. Yuri and het ships don't count.] Don't say you don't have one. That would be cheating.

Mine is Bodie/Angel. Two hot guys of around the same age making out? Why not?


	6. Caught and Captured

"_Love was a story that couldn't compare."_

* * *

Within the two months before Aubrey gave birth I worked my ass off in Dance Central Intelligence.

After finding Tan with Olivia, I did a lot more stuff for DCI.

The first thing I did was locate the Glitterati and find out if they're up to some evil shit against DCI. After I found them, my experience wasn't very pretty.

I found the Glitterati in the Penthaus, a.k.a. their abnormally large hotel crib.

"DCI seems to be busy," Jaryn said with her freakishly scary voice. "It's time to put our plan into action."

As I hid inside one of their closets I managed to see Kerith choosing some outfits. "Which uniform should we wear, sister?"

"The Haute Blooded uniform is what we'll be wearing," she said as she walked to somewhere away from the closet. "We'd want to look good while destroying DCI."

_After we invite you to the pool party you treat us like shit?_ I thought to myself. _You guys are just terrible!_

Just as I was about to quietly run from one side of the closet to another, I accidentally knocked down a rack of hats…and another…and another…and another.

"What was that?" Kerith asked as he looked in my direction. "I swear I heard a noise. It sounded as if something was knocked down."

I saw the two walk towards my direction and in that moment I knew I was doomed.

Jaryn and Kerith found me and the ten knocked-down racks of hats. They smiled evilly and put their hands on their waists.

"Is that a member of DCI?" Jaryn asked. "His uniform looks different."

"Sister, he is one of those boys at that pool party!" Kerith replied with his usual flamboyant tone.

"What do you want?" Jaryn asked as she grabbed my collar and pulled me close to her. "A makeover, perhaps?"

_Holy shit,_ were the words that repeated in my head. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._

Kerith grabbed my shirt from behind and pretty soon I was pulled to their torture chamber which they called a 'salon'.

* * *

Two hours later I got back to DCI with tons of makeup on my face and a new set of clothes—including underwear!

"What are you wearing, Glitch?" Lima said as she dropped her clipboard.

I grabbed a box of tissues from a random person's desk and wiped my face with it. "The Glitterati happened. They caught me spying on them and gave me a terrible makeover."

"Where is your uniform?" Rasa asked.

I handed him a bag with the Glitterati's logo. "I didn't ask them to put it in the wash so it sort of stinks."

"We'll get it laundered for you," Lima said and got the bag from me. "Agent B, can you check this bag for any evidence?"

I went to the HQ's locker rooms and got out of the ugly clothes that the creepy pale twins gave me. I took a quick shower and put on my school uniform and grabbed my school bag filled with nothing but sweaty clothes from all my dance classes.

Before I left the headquarters Rasa gave me my pay check.

"Say 'hello' to Aubrey for me!" Lima said from behind Rasa. "I miss that primadonna."

I smiled at Lima. "I'm sure she misses DCI."

After that I left.

* * *

I got home and gave my mom my school bag.

"Sometimes I wish your school has washing machines so I don't have to clean all your clothes," Mom said as she emptied the bag. "Even the bags you use smell of sweat so I have to clean them too."

I wanted to disagree but I couldn't do it in her face. Why would I want to do my own laundry?

"Who washed all your clothes when you were in your performing arts school?" I asked.

She looked at me with a confused expression but finally admitted. "Your grandmother did my laundry. I guess now is my punishment for not washing my own clothes back in high school."

"Don't worry, mom," I told her. "You will teach me how to do my own laundry someday."

After my little pep talk with my mom I went upstairs to the room where Aubrey was staying. The door was open, like always. She was sitting on a chair while using a laptop on the desk.

A gasp came from her mouth. "Niall and Harry are dating?"

I knocked on the doorframe and then she turned to face me.

"I'm home," I said with a smile.

She stood from the chair and walked towards me. "You're back!"

I walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you while I was at work," I whispered in her ear. "By the way, Lima says 'hello'."

She hugged me back and tried to make her grip tight. "I missed you too. Wait. Did you just say 'Lima'?"

"I'm working with DCI."

She let go of me and looked at me with a surprised expression. "You're working with **DCI**?"

"Surprise?" I said with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Her surprised expression changed to a smile. "Don't tell me you keep tossing your cookies in the time stream again."

"Aubrey!" I said with a laugh. "Where did you hear about that?"

"We've been in DCI for four years now. Tossing your cookies in the time stream isn't something that's very secret."

_Mo,_ I silently said to myself.

I brought Aubrey back to her bed and she asked me to close her laptop. When I got to her laptop there was a picture of two boys kissing.

"I didn't know you like seeing guys making out," I teased.

Her cheeks turned red. "No, I don't! It just so happens that my two favourite members of One Direction are dating."

Ouch. Well, I didn't care. She wasn't going to marry them anyway.

"You may not have Neil—."

She interrupted me. "Niall."

"—Niall and/or Harry, but you still have me," I told her then kissed her on the lips.

She smiled at me and then frowned at me. "You forgot to close my laptop."

"Oh, right," I said then closed her laptop.

I turned to face her and saw her smiling at me.

"What's for dinner?" she asked. "I am starving!"

"Bulgogi rice," I told her. "I know you don't like it, which is why on my way home I bought some ready-to-eat Spam!"

* * *

Almost two months later I was given another mission by DCI: follow Dr Tan again.

This time they located Tan in the future, once again disrupting the time-space continuum.

Boomy was handed over to me and I went through the time travel transporter which led me directly to a newly-refurbished Tantopia. Dr Tan was seated on his throne with his D-Cypher bots on either side.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "There's a DCI agent in our Nest."

I was a little bit woozy after time travelling so I couldn't do or say anything without feeling like I needed to vomit.

"Someone's speechless," he said, still sat on his throne. "Are you trembling in fear yet?"

I shook my head but that made my feeling worse. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"A bathroom?" he said. He sounded confused. "Yes, I do. I'll have one of my guards assist you there."

One of the guards approached me and led me to a bathroom. I couldn't take the time to look at the bathroom because as soon as I got there I threw up in the toilet. It went on for what felt like ten minutes. After that I flushed.

When I was done I washed up in the sink which had one of those faucets with a sensor that switches it on when it senses your hands.

As I was about to exit the bathroom I noticed the door was locked.

"What the fuck?" I said out of frustration.

I checked for the lock on the door. I twisted it and tried to open the door again. It didn't work.

It was official: I was locked in Dr Tan's bathroom.

"Let me out of here!" I yelled in hopes that someone would actually open the door.

The door wouldn't budge. No matter how many times I turned the knob the door remained locked.

Not long after, a guard opened the door. As much as I wanted to feel relieved, I couldn't. Behind the guard was Dr Tan with a mind control helmet.

Everything went black.

* * *

[My time wearing the helmet was not memorable one. It's also something I don't like looking back to. I'm gonna skip that whole part and just get to the part where I'm not wearing it anymore.]

I took off my helmet and I noticed my vision was blurry. With my blurred vision I could see some purple and yellow, and a lot of black and brown.

"Take that, Dr Tan!" a voice said as the yellow blob started swaying. The voice sounded familiar.

"Bodie?" I asked, my head hurting just a little bit.

My vision cleared and I could see Bodie and Angel.

"_Mi chico, _are you alright?" Angel asked. "You might need a bit of rest, considering what you've been through earlier."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. I just need to get home. What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Bodie looked down and got something from his pants' front pocket. He pressed a button, laid it on the ground, and a hologram of Lima's face appeared.

"_Bodie, are you there?"_ her hologram asked. _"I don't know where you are or who you're with but there's an emergency. Someone contacted Glitch's cellphone and he received a voice message that Aubrey is in labour. Head to DCI headquarters right now. Another agent is waiting for you here so there's no time to contact Emilia for help. Hurry!"_

The hologram disappeared and Bodie picked up the thingy.

"Aubrey's in what?" I asked, shocked and hysterical.

Angel pushed me towards the time travel transporter and we went back to headquarters.

* * *

"Where's my phone?" was the first thing I asked when I saw Rasa and Lima.

Rasa pointed to a row of lockers and I knew which locker he meant.

I ran to the lockers, entered the combination, and grabbed my phone. The message was received an hour ago.

"How long did I take in the future?" I asked.

Rasa stepped in front of me and answered. "You were there for almost three hours. When we heard the voice mail we just had to contact someone."

"There's a car waiting for you in the parking lot," Lima said. "The driver already knows the directions to the hospital. Take Angel and Bodie with you."

There wasn't enough time to complain so I didn't argue with Lima. I just followed her instructions and got in the car with Angel and Bodie.

* * *

We found the room where Aubrey was confined in and saw her on the bed with my parents and siblings on both sides of the bed.

"Aubrey!" I yelled and ran to her.

I jumped on her bed to lie next to her. Call me immature or inconsiderate for doing so. I couldn't help it! I missed my girlfriend and I wanted to be beside her.

"I missed you," she said then hugged me. "You were the only thing I could think of while you were gone."

I released myself from her hug. "Am I really?"

She shook her head. "I was kidding. The thing that kept repeating in my head was how much this labour was going to hurt."

We both laughed for a bit and kissed eventually.

After our kiss Aubrey asked something. "What are Angel and Bodie doing here?"

I looked behind me and saw the two of them standing by the door with shocked faces.

"They were given orders," I told her. "I'll tell you everything when you get home."

She smiled at me. "She's waiting for you."

"She?" I asked her, surprised. "Who could be waiting for me? The only girls I care about are—wait."

I looked at her and she nodded. I looked at my parents and they nodded.

"Where is she?" I asked them.

"In the nursery," my mother said. "She looks an awful lot like you."

Bodie, Angel, and I went to the nursery and looked through the window.

"Is that her?" Angel asked as he pointed a baby.

The baby had a white, round face, black hair, and closed eyes.

"There's only one way to find out," I said and entered the nursery.

A nurse was there watching all the babies. She made sure that the crying babies were calmed and quiet.

"Excuse me, miss," I said as I tapped her shoulder. "Is there a baby here with the last name 'Yoo'?"

She walked to a desk and checked her clipboard. "Yes, there is. She is on bed 25."

I looked at the labels on the beds and found her on bed 25. She wasn't the baby that Angel pointed out from the window but, to me, she was much cuter.

I picked her up with a smile and turned to face the window. The two of them were looking at me and Bodie immediately leaned on the glass. He was making a face with big anime eyes and a wide mouth.

He said something that was inaudible through the glass.

I gestured for the both of them to go inside and they did. When the two went inside they saw the baby up close.

"That's so cute!" Bodie said as he made the face again.

Angel took one look at the baby and smiled. "The _bebé_ looks like you. She even has a bit of Aubrey."

Bodie started going around the nursery and looked at all the babies. He stood in front of a crib that was labelled 21.

"Guys, check this out," he said as he pointed the baby. "This kid looks just like me! I'll call you 'Bodie Junior."

Angel walked towards Bodie and pinched his cheek. _Since when were they so close?_ I asked myself.

"You can't name the babies," he said then slapped Bodie in the ass. "They have parents that name them and I don't think they'll let you name their _niños_."

My eyes widened. Since when did Bodie let Angel touch his butt? Since when did Angel get so intimate with Bodie?

I shook my head to get the thought out. I put the baby back in the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm going back to Aubrey," I told them and left the nursery. The two of them followed.

When we got to the room I went to Aubrey and kissed her.

"You saw her?" she asked.

I nodded. "She looks so much like me." Tears were about to form in my eyes.

"I guess your family has the dominant genes."

"Does she have a name yet?" I asked.

Aubrey shook her head.

"Why not?"

She played with hair a bit and gave me a nervous smile. "I wanted to name her with you."

* * *

**The End.**

I'm kidding! This is so not the end.

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in forever! I was busy with summer vacation (how does that make me busy?) and school that I couldn't use my laptop at all! Also, I was on a writer's block. I needed some inspiration to continue.

Now, the moment that I've been waiting for: the question of the chapter!

**Which Dance Central character do you see yourself as?**

I see myself as Miss Aubrey because I'm like a rich girl who's (sort of) into fashion. I may be short, chubby, Asian, and black-haired, but I am a Miss Aubrey.

Who do you guys see yourselves as?


	7. No Senior Prom

**Before you start reading this new chapter,** I would just like to thank each and every one of you for reading this story. Also, I'd like to apologize to all the boys who are reading this story. The child was originally a boy, then I wanted to change it to make the reader the child—which was my true intention. When I found out that the majority of the readers were female, I turned the child into a daughter.

In this chapter, the child has no gender. Each and every one of you guys is their child, regardless of your gender. From here on, the child will be addressed as 'our firstborn', 'our child', etc.

Also, thank you so much for your answers! I was surprised that there were a lot of Hi-Def answers. There was one Flash4Ward and one Riptide. Is no one else like Lu$h Crew like me? Is there no Bodie? [If there was a Bodie, I think I'd chase after him!] Is nobody colourful or the real deal like D-Coy? Well, if you're Mo or Glitch, then you're Mo or Glitch. I don't blame you guys.

Now that that's out of the way, here is chapter seven: Senior Prom.

* * *

"_Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?"_

* * *

Every day at school I watched as everyone whispered to each other. I knew they were talking about me because it happened after I left school to pick Aubrey up from her old house.

The whispering went on for four months.

I wanted it to stop so I finally asked one of my co-stars what was going on.

"People are saying you did Miss Masters last year," he said. "I didn't believe them at first but Mr Johnson said you did."

I had a feeling it was because of that. I did say it loud and clear so it wasn't much of a shocker. It was just so annoying that it happened all around me that I wanted it to stop.

"I overheard the principal and some of the teachers talking about punishments for you," he continued. "I think the principal suggested expelling you for getting Miss Masters pregnant. I can't say it's official yet because she hasn't made a formal announcement."

"For someone who just overheard all this news, you know an awful lot," I told him as I fixed my uniform.

"You didn't hear it from me," he whispered and walked away.

I looked back at everyone and they continued their whispers.

* * *

During Physics class the principal went inside my classroom.

"I would like to see Mr Yoo in my office right now," she said with a demanding tone.

I stood up and saw everyone's shocked faces. I knew they had the feeling I was gonna get expelled. Even I had the feeling I was gonna get expelled. I swallowed the lump in my throat and left the classroom.

I followed the principal to her office and took a seat on the chair in front of her desk.

"I assume you know why I summoned you here," she said in a scary tone that could scare even the most fearsome of werewolves.

I nodded slowly and faced down to avoid her glare. "You sent me here because of the news of Miss Aubrey and I."

"Miss _Aubrey_?" she asked her tone still evident. "You shouldn't address your elders with such familiarity."

Her words made me mad. I knew I had to say something so I said the honest truth. "Aubrey is my girlfriend. Got a problem with that?"

She let out a gasp. It was a legit gasp and not some sarcastic gasp that meant she didn't believe me. "Yes, Mr Yoo. I do have a problem with that. How long have you been dating Aubrey Masters?"

"Since my freshman year," I said honestly, this time looking at her. "Our relationship isn't illegal, ma'am. We've been together when she was still a student so don't think that I only fucked her after she started coaching us!"

"Language!" she yelled as she stood from her desk. "Watch your foul mouth or else I will expel you."

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. So, what punishment are you going to give me?"

She sat down and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed the paper over to me and I got it from her.

I read what she wrote.

'_Glitch Yoo is banned from attending any of Sherwood Academy's curricular activities such as interschool competitions, quiz bees, school productions, senior prom, etc. If you do not abide with your punishment, you will be expelled from Sherwood Academy. However, if you do follow this punishment, I will see to it that I will recommend you to all the elite performing arts universities throughout the world.'_

No senior prom? That was unfair! I was furious with the principal but I couldn't argue with her anymore. One word from my mouth and I knew she would expel me.

I left her office and went straight back to Physics class.

* * *

When I got home I was welcomed with Aubrey's smiling face.

"Hi, Aubrey," I said then kissed her. Seeing Aubrey made me smile. She knew exactly how to cheer me up.

"Guess who finally got us a place to stay?" she asked excitedly.

I put a finger and pretended to think. "Uh, you?"

She shook her head. "Guess again!"

_So it isn't her,_ I thought to myself. "Is it someone we both know?"

Aubrey nodded.

"Is it a family member?"

She shook her head.

"Are they a member of DCI?"

She nodded.

"Rasa and Lima?"

She shook her head.

"Angel?"

She hesitated but shook her head.

"Who is it?" I asked in surrender.

Her smile grew brighter. "I was joking. It really was Rasa and Lima!"

I laughed. She was cute when she joked.

"So, where is said place to stay?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

Aubrey followed not so far behind me. "They showed me an apartment in Manhattan where the rent isn't so high and it's near both our jobs—you at DCI, and me at my dad's colleague's fashion company right on the Upper East Side!"

"Manhattan is near Sherwood," I whispered mostly to myself. "The area is perfect."

The two of us got to my room and sat on my bed.

"I gotta call them to thank them for the apartment," I said ask I looked for my walkie-talkie in my side table drawer.

Aubrey put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her. "Who said it was an apartment?"

"It's in Manhattan," I replied. "All the places in Manhattan are apartments."

She shook her head. "We're getting the last two floors of a hotel owned by the Bass family."

I felt my jaw drop as I stared at her in shock. "WHAT?" was all I could manage to say.

Aubrey let out a giggle. "Apparently has some connections and his family is big in Manhattan. Lima told me his family owns almost a fifth of the apartment complexes, and the only hotel with a pool with a retractable roof and glass-ceiling rooms!"

"You never really know somebody," I whispered mostly to myself. "I never would've guessed that Rasa was born of a rich family."

"I never would've guessed you were a nice guy," Aubrey said with a smile. "You always seemed like a jerk to me."

I laughed because it was true. In Dance Central I was cocky and arrogant and an ass to everyone. Making compliments was hard to me. The best compliment I could come up with was: "Your moves are crazy! Like 'wearing-a-clown-suit-to-the-grocery-store' crazy!"

[I said this to Aubrey once back in Dance Central. She slapped me so hard that there was a mark on my cheek. My asshole-ness was pretty evident and I guess I deserved that. Look at where we are now in the story—we're living together!]

"I never would've guessed you aren't so snobby for a rich girl," I told her then kissed her on the lips.

"I never would've guessed your parents were dancers," she said then pinched my cheek.

"I never would've guessed you were single back when you were in high school."

"Are we gonna keep playing the 'I-never-would've-guessed' game?" Aubrey asked as she stood from the bed.

I didn't notice how thin she got after giving birth to our firstborn. Her physique was back to the way it used to be—if not, then slightly thinner. It had only been a month since you'd been born but she was already slim again.

"Have you been dancing?" I asked as she walked to the door.

Her curls waved back and forth as she shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Why are you skinny again? It's not a bad thing but, if you haven't been dancing, how'd you get your body back?"

Wow, that sounded wrong.

She looked at me but her mind was somewhere else. She seemed as if she was thinking of an answer. "I'm taking a diet with blended vegetables, a small amount of meat, some fruit, and a lot of almond milk."

I nodded. Her diet seemed pretty decent but for a month that seemed a bit impossible to lose all the baby weight.

I decided to ignore my over-thinking of Aubrey's diet and resumed looking for my walkie-talkie.

* * *

A few months had passed and I was at work in DCI to pay the rent of our penthouse-and-floor-below-it.

I was assigned with Bodie to keep a close eye on Olivia.

[For sure you already know Olivia. She's Dr Tan's wife with all the cherry blossoms and whatnot.]

Rasa and Lima never mentioned why we were supposed to watch Olivia but I knew we had to protect her from something.

Bodie and I stayed at a decent distance from Olivia's room. She knew we were there and she knew who we were but we had to keep our distance for professional purposes. We watched Olivia as she knit something with her needles and some blue yarn.

"Only a few hours until we get home," Bodie said as he stretched his back and sat on a chair. "I can't wait to lie down on my bed!"

I knew it was a terrible time to ask it but I felt like I was supposed to…and I did.

"What's going on between you and Angel?" I asked.

He looked at me and his face turned bright red. "Angel? Nothing's going on between me and Angel! We're just close friends!"

"Yeah, right," I said then rolled my eyes. "'Cos close friends let other close friends slap their butts and pinch their cheeks."

Bodie stayed silent. He probably didn't want to say anything so I let him be.

Olivia started knitting something else but with the same blue yarn as with a while earlier.

* * *

A few hours later our shift was over and we were about to head home when Olivia stopped us.

"Here, take these," she said and gave Bodie and I something for each of us. "I honestly don't know why I made them but I know they're meant for the both of you."

I got a blue-and-white headband that match Aubrey's Lu$h Crew uniform. Bodie got a blue-and-white striped scarf that matched Angel's crew look as well.

How she knew Aubrey and Angel were both related to the color blue is a mystery and is kinda freaky.

* * *

Bodie and I got back to headquarters and I walked up to Rasa and Lima.

"In two months it will be senior prom," I told them, not caring if they were making out or doing some urgent business. Luckily for me they weren't making out again. "I want you guys to set up an extravagant ball—nevermind."

The two looked at me strangely.

"What did you say?" Lima asked as she put down her tablet.

I cleared my throat, fixed my collar, and then spoke. "Can you set up a ball for DCI? I'm not allowed to go to my senior prom because of my asshole principal."

Rasa thought about it and looked at me. "How grand do you want it to be?"

"Just grand enough for everyone in DCI," I replied. "Anything will do as long as it looks like a ball."

Rasa and Lima looked at each other then nodded. They smiled.

"Okay, you can have your ball," Rasa said, his eyes still on Lima. "Let us plan it for you. You may leave now."

I quickly ran out of the office, let the doors close, and then put my ear on the door. I had a feeling they would make out. And they did.

Wow, those guys were in love!

* * *

I got home to the penthouse and was welcomed by Aubrey.

"Welcome home!" she said with a smile. "I made you some brownies."

My stomach grumbled. "Where are they?"

She giggled at the grumbling and led me to the kitchen. "I just looked up the recipe online and I thought: hey, why not bake some brownies?"

I looked at the table and saw some brownies. I picked one up and I ended up getting three all at once.

"Aubrey, why are these brownies stuck together?" I asked.

I bit one of them and it was so chewy, sticky, and too sweet.

"I don't think they're baked enough," I finally said. "And I think you overdid it with the sugar."

She took one (but ended up getting two) and bit it. She swallowed the brownie and put on a fake smile. "It's too sweet. I probably should've known that twenty sachets of Splenda was too much."

"Did you just say **twenty packets of Splenda**?"

"There's no need to get mad," she said. "How was I supposed to know anyway?"

She was right, I didn't need to get mad at her. As an apology I gave her the headband from Olivia.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at the headband like it's something she's never seen before.

"That," I started, thinking of how to phrase my sentence. "That is a headband. It's a souvenir from the mission we did a while ago. Dr Tan's wife knit something for Bodie too."

She took off the headband she was wearing and put on the one from Olivia. It looked really good on her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

I smiled. "Each time you ask me how you look, I answer the same thing all the time! You look amazing!"

"You're just saying that," she said with a blush on her cheeks. "I guess I can say I look good but amazing? I'm not all that."

"Yes, you are," I said then kissed her.

* * *

[I feel like I put some unnecessary shit in this part of the story. Not all of these even lead to "prom" night! I guess I just wanted to make the story feel longer.

Anyway, here's the DCI ball.]

Aubrey and I got to the mansion that Rasa and Lima booked for the ball. It was huge and it had all these statues that looked so realistic and it gave the mansion an olden-day palace vibe.

"DCI have really outdone themselves," I said in awe.

The two of us walked in and saw everyone at DCI. They were already dancing so that meant they started way before we got there.

"You're here!" Emilia said as she hugged Aubrey.

Aubrey looked as if she wanted to push Emilia away but she didn't. Instead she put on a fake smile and hugged Emilia back. "It's nice to see you, Emilia."

The two released themselves from their embrace and Emilia ran to Angel.

Angel and Emilia kissed on the lips.

I was surprised. Angel and Emilia KISSED? What the heck did Angel have with Riptide and why were they so close?

I checked the room for Bodie and saw him standing in the corner of the ballroom looking all sad and depressed. I didn't approach Bodie but I just smiled in his direction. He didn't see my smile and he just frowned at the sight of Angel and Emilia.

It's official: Bodie was in love with Angel.

It's official: Emilia and Angel are dating.

It's official: I was confused.

* * *

The ball was over and we all had dinner in the mansion. Aubrey grabbed a plate and put a lot of random food like pastas, sushi, éclairs, and even chocolate mint cupcakes—her favourite kind!

"Whoa, Aubrey, there are fifteen other people here," I joked. "Don't get all of it!"

She gave me a glare. "I'm starving."

That was enough to keep me silent for the next five minutes.

I looked at the others who were there.

Rasa and Lima were looking at each other with googly eyes. It was disturbing but at the same time kinda nice to look at. They're being all romantic around each other. It's as if they're married or engaged or whatever.

Dare and MacCoy we're talking rather loudly. What I find strange is that everyone wants the two of them to get together but the two are absolutely oblivious to the fact that they're perfect for each other. MacCoy isn't dreamy and Dare is rather quirky, so why not?

Mo and Taye—yet another couple—stay on the dance floor, still dancing. There was still music playing, which is why I think they're dancing. They were being sorta couple-y. It's actually nice that Mo is showing soft side.

And then there are Emilia, Angel, and Bodie. Riptide look like they're about to pounce on Angel with kisses on various parts of his body. Angel doesn't see the tension going on between them but he tends to kiss Emilia here and there. I could feel Bodie's urge to jump on Angel and with muscles like those, that's not gonna be hard.

Poor Angel. Poor Bodie. At least Emilia gets the guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter SUCKS! It's super rushed and Senior Prom is only like two minutes long! It's not even Senior Prom—it's DCI Ball. I made this chapter because I felt like the story needed an update. It's a terrible update, I know.

Anyway, here we go: Question of the chapter!

_What is your heterosexual (boy/girl) OTP that __**has neither Glitch nor Miss Aubrey**__?_

In the last chapter where the question was about a boy/boy ship, I said **that does not include Glitch**. Some of you didn't listen to that last part of the question. I hope that this time you will follow directions.

**BONUS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Do you guys want a contest? I was planning on making one but I didn't have the prizes thought out yet. If you guys want a contest or whatever, just tell me with your reviews and your answers to the question of the chapter.


	8. Celebrations (Part One)

"_Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?"_

* * *

I just remembered that there is stuff I never got to tell you about. I forgot to mention what happened to us during our birthdays, Christmas, Valentine's Day, and all those other celebrations! I don't think you'll find this useful for the rest of the story but it's nice that you know, right?

Let's start with our first celebration together—October 20, Aubrey's birthday.

It was a month after my first day at Sherwood. It was also a month after Aubrey and I had our first date. Shortly after that we got together so we were also sort of celebrating our first monthsary.

[Why do we even need a monthsary? Anniversaries are more special than montharies.]

The two of us went to this small restaurant near where my house was that served coffee, hot cocoa, and some regular food with a little twist. They were mostly pastries but they were slightly unusual.

"I'll have a chocolate-cheese-banana cupcake, a strawberry-apple-coffee loaf slice, and a hazelnut cocoa with two extra servings of large marshmallows," Aubrey said to the waiter. "Oh, and also a scoop of chocolate and chilli ice cream. And I'll also have a glass of water to go with it to drain the sweetness."

The waiter nodded, wrote everything down, and smiled at her.

At the stage of the relationship we were in, I was a bit protective so I assumed every guy was trying to flirt with her—in this case, I thought the waiter was flirting with Aubrey.

"What would you like, sir?" he asked me.

I looked at the menu and eyed the waiter slightly angrily. "I'll have the banana-yogurt-cornflake cake slice and a shot of mint espresso."

He nodded and smiled nervously. "Okay…please wait a few minutes."

"Glitch," she said then hit my arm lightly. "Don't scare the waiters!"

I apologized and, not long after, the waiter came back.

"Here are your cupcake, your bread slice, and your cake slice. The drinks will be here shortly. In the meantime, please enjoy the paintings on the walls or the books on these shelves—which we encourage you to read."

Aubrey nodded and walked towards the bookshelf. She went back to our table with one book in hand. The title wasn't familiar to me.

"What's that book you're holding?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know but it seems interesting."

She sat down and put the book on the table next to the plate with her cupcake. The title read: _Amber_. There wasn't a proper cover—it was just a hardbound book covered in tan leather with dark gold letters in the front that say "Amber".

"Is there a plot at the back?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's about a couple who found each other on the beach. I don't really know what else happens but I want to read it. The book seems short so I guess it's not gonna be hard to finish while I'm here."

{**Author's Note:** Don't even bother looking up for that book. It's one of my fan fictions here on the website.}

"Your drinks, sir and ma'am," the waiter said as he laid the mugs on the table.

Aubrey smiled. "Thank you, kind waiter. You may serve the ice cream later."

The waiter left and the two of us started eating our pastries. The cake slice I ordered was very good and I wasn't expecting bananas to mix well with yogurt and cornflakes! It was really moist and not spongy at all.

Aubrey looked like she was enjoying her bread and her cupcake. While eating she would flip through the pages of the book.

She was pretty when she was reading.

"I never thought of you as a bookworm," I said with a smile. "I always thought of you as the rich girl who doesn't have time for these kinds of things."

She looked up from her book and smiled back at me. "I read sometimes but I like it more when the books have pictures. That is why I collect books!"

"You have a book collection?" I asked. "You have got to take me to your room some time. What books are in it? Harry Potter? The Hunger Games? Twilight?"

Her smile disappeared as she shook her head. "No! Those books aren't fun at all. They're so…long and would take me **hours** to read."

"If you don't collect Harry Potter books, what do you collect?"

Her smile returned. "I collect illustrated story books!"

I looked at her with confusion. "Illustrated story books?"

She nodded. "They're mostly children's books but I don't mind. My favourite book in my collection is called '_Love You Forever'_ but I also own books like '_The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell'_, '_Be My Valentine?'_ and _'The Tale of Three Trees'_."

My girlfriend collected children's books. That wasn't weird at all.

She sipped her cocoa and continued to read. I could see her eyes widen. She held the book closer to her face and blushed.

I took three more bites of my cake and watched her blush even redder.

"What's the matter, Aubrey?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" she said as she nervously took another bite of her cupcake. "I'm just so in love with this banana-chocolate-cheese cupcake!"

I knew she was acting like that because of what she read. What was going on in the book?

Not long later she sighed and put the book on her lap, eyes still on the book. She flipped the pages and just smiled at the book. After a few minutes she was done with the book.

"Oh," she said after closing it.

"That is one short book," I said to her. "What happened in it?"

She didn't reply. Instead she quickly finished her pastries and asked for the ice cream.

* * *

Our second celebration together was my birthday—November 26. We skipped school that day.

It was my fifteenth birthday and Aubrey told me to keep my eyes closed as she brought me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

She giggled. "It's a secret."

Not long after, I finally opened my eyes. I was in front of a swimming pool. It was HUGE!

"Where are we?" I asked.

Aubrey smiled, took off her denim miniskirt, and said: "We're in a country club at the Hamptons."

She jumped in the pool and brought her head above the water's surface.

"You brought me to the Hamptons?" I asked as I walked towards her. "I'm not even in the same social class as you!"

"That's why this is a surprise," she said. "You get to experience being rich when you're with me and I thought a trip to the Hamptons would be the perfect gift."

Surprisingly enough, she pulled me in the pool. I was lucky enough to be told to dress in swimming attire before getting inside her limo.

"Well, the Hamptons is definitely a surprise," I told her. "Tell me something: is swimming the only thing we'll be doing here?"

She put a finger over or mouth, showing that she was telling me that she was gonna keep quiet about it. "It's a secret!"

"I knew it."

After a few hours of swimming—and a lunch break in between—the two of us finally headed to a Japanese restaurant nearby. I don't remember what it's called. All I know is that it's very fancy and there were only a few people there.

"Interesting choice, Aubrey," I said with a smirk. "You took your Korean boyfriend to a Japanese restaurant."

"Shut up!" she said as she nudged me slightly. "I have a weakness for sushi. If you want, you can just go to the Korean restaurant next door."

"I was just teasing," I said. "Let's have some sushi!"

The two of us entered the restaurant and went to a table she reserved for the two of us. We ordered different things—she asked for California rolls, _kani_ rolls, and some other kind of _maki_ while I asked for pork _tonkatsu_ and _onigiri_.

[No sushi for me. I didn't order any because I knew what would happen if I didn't.]

Our food came to our table and I started eating my onigiri. It was DELICIOUS! I've never tasted a well-made onigiri. I don't know what was in it but I didn't care. All I knew was that it was amazing.

[Not as amazing as Aubrey in bed. Was that too much? Oh well.]

I watched as Aubrey put a piece of sushi in her mouth. She covered her mouth as she chewed and removed her hand after she swallowed. She looked at me and put another piece of sushi in between her chopsticks.

"Do you want one?" she asked.

I nodded. "Can I?"

She put the sushi in my mouth and I ate it.

[That was what I was talking about! I didn't order sushi because I knew Aubrey would offer one.]

"Thanks, Aubrey," I said, "for everything."

"You're welcome," she said. "Happy birthday."

* * *

The two of us didn't get to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve together but we did spend our first Valentine's Day.

It was during school when I opened my locker and noticed a box. It was a pink box with a red ribbon around it. Hanging on the ribbon was a card with my name on it. It wasn't from Aubrey but the box made me know it was Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" said a bunch of girls to some guys at the lockers.

I never liked Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was the day when girls gave guys some hit the guy doesn't need or will finish in a few minutes. Here in the US, it's when guys and girls act all lovey-dovey and it made me sick.

"Hey Yoo, do you have a Valentine?" asked one of my classmates from ballet.

I took out the box from my locker. "So far, just this dumb box from a girl I'm unfamiliar with."

I read the card. I was right; it was from someone I was definitely not familiar with. I opened the box and saw some chocolates. They looked homemade—which means they look more appetizing than store bought ones.

[Unless they're from Royce. Those are really good.]

"Want one?" I asked him. "I don't really need these chocolates."

He shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather not eat something that wasn't meant for me."

"Whatever you say," I said, closed the box, and then put it back in my locker. "I'm getting back to class."

Since it was still my freshman year my next classes were Algebra II and Biology. Right after them was contemporary. During contemporary class I was asked by the teacher to perform my own impromptu routine as a Valentine's Day request by some secret admirer. Thinking it was Aubrey, I agreed to do it.

However, before I started dancing, the song that played was some cheesy song by some boy band. I just started dancing along to the lyrics and got some applause. The loudest applause came from a girl in that class.

"Bravo, Glitch!" she said happily.

I left the classroom and went to my locker to get my water bottle. In the locker were three more boxes of chocolates.

By the end of the day I left school with all six boxes of chocolates and two roses—none of which were from Aubrey. As I waited at the bus stop I was met with a limo.

The windows rolled down to reveal Aubrey.

"Get in!" she said to me.

I did as told and got in the car. I noticed she was holding something in her hands.

"Before you say anything, this is not handmade chocolate," she said before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"What is it then?" I asked. I didn't really want anything. All I wanted to do that Valentine's Day was spend time with her.

She gave me the box and I quickly untied the bow. I removed the lid and saw a shirt. It was a white shirt with a big red heart that has big blue eyes.

"Wow," was all I could say.

I recognized that shirt. It was the shirt that Niall Horan from One Direction wore in some of their interviews, photo shoots, and other stuff!

"Thank you."

She put a hand on my chin, made me face her, and smiled. "Thank me properly."

I managed to make a small laugh. I sat up straight, looked her in the eye, and smiled.

"Thank you, Aubrey."

"You're welcome, Glitch."

I leaned in close and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry for the long hiatus I've been having. I have some really bad writer's block and it felt like the story was going to end very quickly. Here's a filler chapter!

By the way, it was my birthday last August 23rd. Whoever wants to greet me a 'happy birthday' do it now before it's too late! Consider this my birthday gift to you guys. I know it's not worth much but what do you expect? It's _my_ birthday gift to _you_. I'm quite frugal.

How do you guys like the new cover? I made it myself. If the dude doesn't look like Glitch, I'm sorry. I can't find any good pictures of him or any of his lookalikes. I've met one of his lookalikes once but I don't know where the folder with his picture is in. The Glitch on the cover is Harry Shum Jr. You might have seen him on Glee or "The Last" by Wongfu Productions. The girl is just Miss Aubrey's lookalike.

Now, the moment that I've been waiting for; the question of the chapter!

_What is your favourite song to dance to that isn't in Dance Central?_

I recommend you look for the list of Dance Central songs because I'm including the songs from DC1, DC2, DC3, and all the DLC.

The long I love dancing to is called "Madhouse" by Little Mix. It's not very danceable but it just seems so fun to make choreography for it!

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Not-so-spoiler alert: it's gonna be a part two for the celebrations.


End file.
